the first dance redux
by laff it up
Summary: this is a re-do of the last dance.


**The first dance**

Written by Laff It Up

I used to think that love was for wimps and romantics, now I'm not so sure. I've always been too busy and have had no time to really enjoy life. Needless to say I have yet to encounter a romantic interest, with all the ghost fighting over the last two years my life is left with no depth or passion and I feel empty. In the short time I have lived in Amity Park I've been; shot, stabbed, kicked, punched, disrespected and had my basement incinerated. You know, most of the ghosts I have fought haven't bothered me or my friends since, although there is one exception. Ember McLain A.K.A Mclame A.K.A Diva, believe me this girls is a frootloop. Vlad can't even hold a candle to her she is insatiable! Why must she insist on being so close to me every second of the day? I need an explanation; I am going to ask her why, tomorrow.

After searching most of the city I come across a large abandoned warehouse, the faint sound of a guitar reaches my ears. I move in closer and push my head through the door to have a closer look. My eyes scan corner to corner of what seems to be Ember's melancholy lair. Ember is sitting on an old milk crate tuning her beloved assault guitar "Ember!"

"What do you want?" replied Ember not even lifting her head.

"Ahhhhhhh…" I cut off, not sure what to ask. I stepped closer and stopped mid-stride noticing something I hadn't noticed before, Ember was beautiful. I watched her blue hair sway around her shoulders as she looked up at me. My gaze travelled over her seamless face and caught her eyes.

"What are you looking at dipstick? Looking for another beating?" I could tell something was up, even though her face was transparent I noticed her cheeks had suddenly tinted a deep burgundy.

"Oh no, sorry" was all I managed to get out. I had been staring without really noticing and quickly looked around the room. "I came here I think I've finally figured out why you followed me to this city"

"Oh and why is that, dipstick?" she replied with a smirk, turning away trying to make it look as though she were more interested in her guitar.

"Well at least I think I do" I said even though I was more hoping than thinking, because I don't want her to beat me with that guitar for even saying it of course "You have a crush on-."

"If you even think about completing that sentence I will make sure that pretty little face of yours get a new tat with a striking resemblance to this guitar" Ember threatened, without making eye contact but I noticed her face become an even brighter shade of red.

Knowing that my assumption was correct I quickly fly through the roof without another word, with the distinct thwang and crash of a guitar from behind me.

After what happened two days ago I've retreated to my bedroom, several thoughts have been circulating my head, should I leave town? What is this feeling I suddenly have for that evil fruit loop? Does she feel the same? More and more question arose, and then an answer.

Running outside I knew there was only one course of action; fake my own death and move very far away. Quickly I found a horribly grotesque and evil ghost and began the last ghost fight I would ever have. It didn't take long for Ember to arrive as she always does; it was time to put my plan into fruition. Trying my hardest to make the ordeal seem real I took a dive and fell to my apparent death, never to be seen again. I knew I didn't have long so I ran back home grabbed my essentials and hurried to the nearest airport (I can't use my ghost powers without detection) and caught the next flight to the opposite side of America.

Two years have passed since I moved here and I had just gotten used to my new strictly human life. Then while on one of my regular visits to the local supermarket I felt the all too familiar but strange felling, my ghost sense! Next thing I know I'm sitting in the passenger seat of what seemed to be a totalled car, in the middle of the city dump.

"I haven't missed this part of the job." I muttered sourly under my breath.

"DANNY PHANTOM! WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE MMMM, US BACK THERE?!" shouted Ember.

"Whoa Whoa WOAH! Firstly where am I? and how did you find ME?" I replied still trying to comprehend my situation.

"I have been searching the country look for you… you…" without even finishing her sentence she leap at me. Without thinking I swang my fist straight into her nose, connecting with brute force and knocking her backwards.

There was an awkward pause for a few seconds. Ember looked stunned and her eyes welled up as if she were about to cry. "Ember?" I asked hesitantly.

"What… was that for?" Ember asked in between half-sobs and nasally sniffs.

"You tried to attack ME!"

"Does it look like I wanted to attack you?"

"Well not anymore, but you did lunge at me and with our past what else was I supposed to think?" I replied belated and ashamed I didn't read the signs correctly.

"You think I liked wailing on the hero that saved us all? I only ever did what I had to, to help you train. I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT I HIT YOU. You are the only boy I have ever liked." Seeing she was serious I moved closer and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, but before I could squeeze she jumped backwards out of the car. "I have to go" she whispered then turned and flew off into the distance.

Confused I left the junk yard and went home, with mixed feelings. That night I fell asleep with a heavy heart and a head full of questions.

During the next week I probably got 3-4 hours of sleep a night and even though Ember showed me her feminine side the first time we met up again things went back to normal, well as normal as it gets with her anyway. The day after my encounter I decided to look for her to try and make sense of what had happened. It didn't take long to find her, or rather she found me. I was greeted with a loud THUD, next thing I know I'm speeding towards the earth.

Groggily I open my eyes, from the position of the sun I guessed I had been out about 3 hrs. I look around hoping to see where I was, but before I could regain my composure THWANG!

"OWW!" I screamed, my head was throbbing and my eyes were still dazed but I was still able to make out the floating image of Ember about to make her next attack. Quickly I jumped to safety narrowly avoid her guitar as it glided through the air right where my head just was.

"What the hell?!"

"GET UP DANNY!"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I feel like Wyllie Coyote after he has been steam rolled..." aggressively I flew straight at Ember and landed a solid hit.

"Was that supposed to hurt? Ahahha you can't beat me you're out of practise." She laughed

"I don't want to beat you Ember, I want to talk."

"About what?" my eyes finally came into focus and I could see her grinning cheekily. She even more gorgeous then I had ever seen her before. Draped over her slender body was a red strapless gown that emphasised her perfectly shaped shoulders and beautiful long neck. The grown clung to her body as if it were just paint. She was an image of perfection as if she was a dream but she still engulfed in an aurora of danger.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I realised I had been staring again but before I had time to react she continued "Do you like my new out-fit?" She asked sexily. There was a gleam in her eye that I had never seen before and at that moment I knew I would never be able to fight her ever again.

"Ah, what can I say? You're beautiful Ember" I slowly flew over to where she was floating and hugged her tightly never wanting to let go, this time was different she hugged me back.

Time seemed to stand still as we floated there embracing each other, then I noticed a strange taste cover my mouth "Hey Ember can you taste chocolate... and chillies?"

"Hehehehehehe..." she giggled "no I don't but I think I know why you do."

"Why?"

"That's my flavour" she looked into my eyes and smiled "just like yours is dewy mountain air; clean, pure and incorruptible."

"Flavour? I don't understand".

"Every ghost has a different flavour, there are only two ways you can taste a ghost's flavour, one way is to have sex with them" as she said this her face flushed the red it had done two years ago in the dismal warehouse, "and the other only happens when you find your soul mate."

Realising what she meant, frightened I backed away and phased through the cage and barricaded myself in my room. I spent the rest of the week scared of what would happen to me for leaving Ember the way I did, if she ever found me. I had to disappear again this time I would go even deeper into hiding.

I have been living in an underground bunker for 6 months, dreading they day when she finds me, for when that day comes I'm a dead man. After another sleepless night I decided to get up and go for a shower, I walk to the door and out of nowhere my ghost sense sends alarm bells straight to my brain, she has found me…

I turn around to find Ember standing in the middle of my room "Hi" I say, smiling weakly swallowing a large amount of my own saliva. My smile quickly dissolves, SMACK! A single black gloved fist slams into its target, right in the c`ajones, ouch.

"That's from everyone in Amity Park!"

Crunch! Boots meet ribs. Not even stopping to catch her breath, she fly-kicks me through the wall into my bathroom. I get up to run away but Ember has other plans. Grabbing me by the collar she presses her lips to mine.

"Um…" I splutter still trying to recover from the beating. "Wh-at just..." cough "happened there?"

"I just spent the better part of six months looking for you! You deserved a beating dipstick."

"No I was kind of expecting the beating, it's the kiss I'm a little confused on"

"Well call me crazy, but I love you."

"I love you too" I replied taking her by the waste.

(INSERT SMUT HERE)

"You were wrong about me killing you." she said sweetly.

"Well after that I think I was crazy to leave you in that warehouse two years ago" I replied with a smirk.


End file.
